Inicio
by Pr0ngsie
Summary: Un James Potter se dirige a Hogwarts, sabe que será un Gryffindor. Un Sirius Black imagina que sólo será un Slytherin más de la Casa Black. Ambos no saben que el día en que sus caminos se crucen, será el inicio de algo muy fuerte. Corto ficlet sobre cómo habría sido el primer encuentro entre James y Sirius.


James no escuchó a su madre que le repetía por tercera vez que acabara el desayuno, seguía perdido entre los pensamientos que le habían invadido desde el principio de la semana: tendría que irse a Hogwarts al día siguiente para iniciar su nueva educación mágica.

\- James Potter, termina esa avena o no saldrás en todo el día - amenazó Dorea con un cucharón.

El niño reaccionó débilmente alzando su rostro pero con la mirada aún perdida, enternecida, la señora Potter no tuvo otra opción que acariciarle la mejilla y dedicarle una mirada dulce. Después de todo, comprendía que ahora estaría lejos de su pequeño y travieso retoño hasta las próximas fiestas.

\- ¡Gryffindor! - un eco llenó el comedor seguido de una avalancha de aplausos y vítores provenientes de dicha casa.

James giró el rostro y vio al nuevo ingresado caminar con la más enorme de las sonrisas rumbo a donde pasaría siete años de su vida. Se pasó la mano por la nuca , era gracioso y curioso a la vez el darse cuenta que se encontraba nervioso, pues el propio infante había creído que jamás le pasaría algo así. Respiró profundo y alzó los brazos para quizá relajarse.

\- Hey, ¡ten más cuidado! - escuchó detrás de él una voz, allá después de tres niños se encontraba uno que estaba en especial molesto, tenía cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos grises; parecía que lo habían pisado y por eso la queja.  
\- Es un Black, - murmuró el que estaba atrás de James para al que tenía a lado - solo tienes que verle esos rasgos, mi padre me ha contado sobre ellos, todos son unos elitistas que se creen mejor por ser sangre pura.  
\- Seguro irá a Slytherin - contestó el otro con cierto desprecio.

James volvió a mirar sin discreción hacia donde estaba entonces aquél proclamado "Black". Sí, había oído de esa familia pues tenías que ser un asocial o francamente estar muy lejos del mundo de la magia para no saber que esa familia tenía un _particular _gusto y estilo de nombrarse sangre pura.  
Las tripas de James se escucharon y agradeció mentalmente a Merlín que el siguiente en pasar era él tras escuchar su nombre.

Avanzó al banquillo y se sentó confiado pues ¿qué tan difícil era ponerse un sombrero viejo?  
Un momento, ¿por qué no podía dejar de mirarlo? James pensó en que estaba ya delirando por comida y que se estaba distrayendo al mirar a aquél niño. Sintió el sombrero en su cabeza pero... la imágen de él seguía ahí.

\- Si no despejas tu mente no podré saber dónde mandarte - susurró una vocecilla que sobresaltó ligeramente a James.  
\- Pero si ya estoy despejado, tengo hambre, mándame a donde debo de estar. - replicó James con una voz dentro de su mente, pensó que si lo decía en voz alta lo tomarían por loco porque no vio a ninguno hacer cosa parecida.  
\- ¿Donde debes estar, dices? - el sombrero dijo con cierto orgullo - ¿Así que ya lo sabes?

Pero James no contestó, otra vez estaba pensando en que aquel muchacho iría a Slytherin seguramente -Por su familia- suspiró para sus adentros.

\- No, es por ti mismo - le contestó nuevamente la prenda - es por lo que fuiste, eres y serás.

No volvió a contestar. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión se sintió más tranquilo y entonces el instrumento de sorteo exclamó con gran fuerza: ¡Gryffindor!

Vaya, al fin lo habían sorteado. James sintió cómo le retiraban el sombrero y se le añadió más revoltura a su ya alborotado cabello; se dirigió a la mesa escarlata y dorada con la idea de que ya pronto iba a comer.  
Inconscientemente, buscó con la mirada al tal Black, cuál fue la sorpresa que él ahora lo estaba mirando -Bueno, es que acabo de bajar de ahí, claro- pensó inocentemente. Se sentó en el primer lugar vacío y siguió recorriendo la fila mientras seguía su mente hablándole con la misma voz del sombrero -Si eso es cierto, entonces ya veremos quién es en realidad- se contestó ahora. ¿Por qué ahora estaba tan adentrado en ese tema? Había algo en él, fuera de sus características de ser un digno heredero de una familia tan distinguida, James sabía que algo más se refugiaba ahí.

\- ¿Sirius Black? - llamó la profesora atendiendo el mismo enseguida.  
\- Sirius, se llama Sirius - pensó James con cierta emoción.

El susodicho se sentó y ahí nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron.  
\- ¡Gryffindor! - gritó enseguida el sombrero.

Tardó más de lo que uno se podía imaginar la reacción de la audiencia, por allá en la mesa Slytherin se escuchaban unos profundos murmullos. Gryffindor no dudó más, comenzó a recibir a su nuevo integrante como si al final de estar perdiendo un partido de Quidditch se atrapara la snitch y automáticamente ganaran.  
El nuevo Gryffindor caminó con una expresión no muy buena, se notaba extrañado, sorprendido y ¿por qué no? se apreciaba que estaba triste. Con paso cansino, llegó hasta la mesa.  
James entonces, alzó la vista, lo miró y sin darse cuenta, le sonrió como no había podido hacerlo en toda la semana.

Sirius Black le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

_**N.A.:** Este ficlet lo escribí originalmente el 29 de Agosto del 2006 como parte de un reto de una comunidad en Livejournal, este básicamente es el tema "inicio" de dicho reto. _


End file.
